Beauty and the Beast Boy
by Athenasmusic
Summary: just as the title says. RaeXBB, StarXRob, and CyXBee
1. Chapter 1

"It's a beautiful night." Raven thought. She was right; it was a cloudless, starry night. It was her turn to get the mail and she liked to organize it by whom it was addressed to. Tonight, however, it was bigger that the usual pile and she was just finishing organizing by the time she got up into the living room.  
Then, Raven's eyes widened slightly, but not enough for her teammates to notice. Her hand held a little pink paper as big as a postcard. But it wasn't a post card at all. It was something much worse. She quickly snatched it with her own pile and started towards the door, stashing it in her pile. Just as Cyborg got up to get his mail.  
"Well, I'm tired; I think that I'm going to go to bed. Night." And with that, she rushed out the door.  
"That was just a 'freak moment' yes?" Starfire asked.  
"Yeah Star, it was a little off, but why?" Robin replied.  
Cyborg returned to the couch with his pile of mail. He answered "It had something to do with the mail. I saw her shove a little pink thing in her pile before she left."  
"Probably just a letter from her secret admirer. " Beastboy said, trying to be funny.  
They all stared at him, bug-eyed, shocked written across their faces. Cyborg was the first one to crack a smile. Soon they were all on the floor laughing.  
"What?" Beastboy asked, confused and mystified as to what they were all laughing about.  
Cyborg answered. "Jealous or ..."  
"... is it you?" Robin cut in.  
Beastboy started to turn red. He tried to save himself by commenting back. "I don't like her like that. S...She's ju...st my......friend."  
Cyborg replied "Yeah, well there's a difference between friendly and friendlier, and you two have been spending a friendlier amount of time together since the Brotherhood of Evil."  
"We've just gotten used to each other more. There's no difference except now instead of being in the same house, we can be in the same room."  
"Depends on whose room it is. And with that I'm out. Night ya'll." Cyborg quickly left the room; leaving his precious videogame and high score to Beastboy.  
" Yes, I believe I too must get the sleep of beauty. Good night" she said taking her pile with her. Robin left as well, following the auburn-hair alien closely behind. This left the green changeling alone to think about the things just said.

"Robin, I was watching my favorite show today and an advertisement came on saying something about a musica'l what is this and why were they stressing their vocals to reach an annoying pitch?" Star asked Robin as they walked to their room.  
"It's called singing, star and it's like a movie only live in front of you."  
"Oh perhaps we shall go see the one I saw on the television, it seemed entertaining."  
"Sure," He said as they reached his room. "we'll talk about it tomorrow. Goodnight Starfire."  
"Good night Robin."

An hour passed, and he decided to let it be. 'Besides,' he thought to himself as he walked down the hall to his room 'She doesn't like me like that.'  
That's when he ran into Raven, knocking her down. He had been so absorbed into his thoughts, that he hadn't noticed her floating down the hall. She was in her own world of thoughts too. So she didn't notice him until she actually ran into him.  
"Sorry." she said trying to get up. She thought ' Wow, he's gotten bigger; he knocked me down but didn't knock himself down. It seems like it was only yesterday that I could knock him over without a glance. Oh wait, that was yesterday.'  
Beastboy gave her his hand to help her up. Raven grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. 'Muscular too.' Happy said.  
"Uh," Beastboy said, trying to break the silence "why aren't you in bed? I thought you said that you were tired?"  
"Couldn't sleep." She said with a monotone voice. "I'm just going to go up to the roof to meditate"  
"Oh. Okay then. Good night Rae."  
"Goodnight Beastboy."  
They both left and just as Beastboy was near his room he was even closer to Raven's room. 'Well just to make sure it's not something bad that she was hiding from us. Not that she would.' he said to himself trying to make himself feel better about the whole thing.  
He opened the door. As he entered the room he noticed that there was a bit more stuff than last time. The books had been moved around to also let pictures sit. And more decorations than those creepy birds. Her mirror had obviously just been used, he wondered what for, but figured it was probably just for meditation. Then he went to her night stand where the pile was. He searched through and quickly found the pink envelope and was about to leave when he saw the only picture in a frame and on her nightstand was one with only him and her. It was the one they had taken at the carnival (In the episode Sisters; season 1) and Beastboy had won her that giant chicken. 'Not exactly the best thing you could get a girl.' he thought. But Cyborg had insisted on capturing the moment. 'Well, there's no room were I can talk, I have that same pic on my desk. Well I better get out of here before she catches me.' he turned just to see the door open. Quickly turning into a fly he flew out of there and flew to his own door. Then walked in his room to read the letter.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Raven walked into her room, not noticing the little green fly that zipped past her. "And now, to deal with that letter." She thought as she walked towards her nightstand. Then she glanced over at her bed and realized how tired she was. She decided that she would wait til tomorrow morning. She laid down and tried to go to sleep, but all she could do was think about the past few hours.

Raven had seen the envelope, and she had cosen to order it, the envelope was addressed to the Teen Titans. However, at that specific time that she was looking up she saw deep green eyes looking at her with pure bliss. It was then that she realised that if a certain someone saw it, then his feelings would be hurt. She _was_ an empath, so she could always feel the emotions around her, and for some weird reason his emotions were the strongest. If he was hurt or depressed, she could barely focus. so, she always brought it upon herself to make sure he was happy. Terra's Betrayal was one of the hardest times for her and that's why she was super cranky.

She opened her eyes and looked at her clock. it was 12:26 AM. She need to get some sleep. she shifted her eyes and caught the piture of her and BeastBoy in the headboard. **[AN i've decided to change it to in the headboard cuz if it was on the nightstand she would have noticed the letter missing] **Raven remembered that day very well. He won her the giant stuffed chicken at the carnival, to which she had tartly replied 'A giant chicken, gee, I must be the luckiest girl in the world." She thought about that moment for a couple of minutes. Even though she was sarcastic about it, she really had felt like the luckiest girl in the world at that moment. that some one... no some _guy_ had gotten her, a half-demon girl, something.

'No he won it for you' Happy giggled innterupting Raven's thoughts.

'And he wouldn't stop until he had won it for you' Creative added **[AN she's teal :p].**

'Nonsense,' Raven said 'You two are getting carried away. It was a one time thing. Like anyone would win me something.' She looked at her clock again. 1:05. "Great, robin's going to kill me." She said angrily "I'm going to go meditate."

"Mind if I join you?" A deep mysterious voice said.


End file.
